Simplemente Ace
by Mecha52
Summary: Todos creen que el líder de los Loonatics es perfecto y que no tiene problemas, pero Ace sabe que no lo es, ni lo sera nunca porque líder o no es simplemente Ace. Serie de viñetas inconexas sobre la vida de nuestro conejito favorito, Ace.
1. La Teoría de los Libros

**Simplemente Ace**

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi personaje favorito de Loonatics, espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo casi tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Teoría de los Libros**

Era un día lluvioso en Acmetropolis y el pequeño Ace Bunny miraba la ventana con rostro afligido su padre le había prometido jugar con el en el patio cuando dejara de llover pero las posibilidades de que eso sucediera no parecían muy halagüeñas.

-Cariño, ¿Que te parece si lees este libro conmigo?-le pregunto su madre desde la puerta de la habitación mientras sostenía un libro de tapas gruesas

-¿Leer? ¿Para que leer si tenemos televisión?-pregunto Ace-La tía Cathy dice que un libro no te da nada que no te de la televisión, y mas rápido

-Tu tía no ha leído nada mas que las revistas en las tiendas, no sabe el placer que produce leer un verdadero libro-le dijo su madre

Ace la miro con rostro desconvencido pero siguió a su madre a la sala. Ella se acerco a la lampara y la encendió, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de la sala. Ace subió al regazo de su madre y se acomodo mirando el libro.

-Cuando tu sepas leer Ace, te regalare mis libros para que los leas, veras que es increíble leer, si quieres podremos leer juntos-le dijo su madre

La idea de hacer una actividad con su madre solos sin nadie mas era algo que le satisfacía pero no estaba seguro de poder entender ese complicado lenguaje en el libro. El pequeño Ace miro las hojas del libro, con las letras y los escasos dibujos a blanco y negro que habían en el.

-¿Que libro es?-le pregunto a su madre

-Uno de mis favoritos-le dijo ella-La Reaparición de Sherlock Holmes

-¿Porque reaparece?-pregunto Ace con los ojos muy abiertos

-Creían que estaba muerto-le explico su madre-en este libro, en la historia de la casa vacía se descubre que en realidad no murió como se cría

-¿Al leer descubres cosas?-pregunto Ace mirando a su madre, ella le sonrió, ver los ojos de Ace, era como ver los suyos propios, pues eran del mismo tono lapislázuli

-Al leer se hace todo-le dijo su madre después de un rato-pues descubrir, pensar, imaginar y hacer su mundo

-¿Esa es la teoría de los libros?-pregunto Ace-¿Para eso sirven?

-Si-le dijo ella-¿Quieres que te lea?

-Me gustaría mucho-dijo Ace

Ariana Bunny, la madre de Ace, empezó leyendo una historia cuyo nombre era _''La aventura de los seis Napoleones''_, a Ace le costo entender algunas cosas pero le fascino el hecho de poder imaginar lo que su madre le decía. Su madre tenia razón acerca de la teoría de los libros, le permitía crear su propio mundo aparte.

-¿Y porque el hombre rompe los bustos de Napoleón?-pregunto Ace al cabo de un rato luego de que su madre leyera una hoja de la historia

-No lo se, querido-le dijo su madre-necesitamos leer para saber

Ariana Bunny seguio leyendo y Ace escuchando, transportándose a una realidad totalmente distinta a la suya

-Así que es la razón por la que el destruía los bustos, para conseguir la gema que estaba dentro de el-dijo Ace a su madre luego de terminar la lectura

-Así es-le dijo-¿Que has aprendido hoy?

-Que si quiero resolver un misterio debo ir a los lugares e investigar, seguir pistas, formular hipótesis y preguntar a las personas involucradas-dijo Ace

-¿Nada mas?-pregunto su madre, estaba feliz de que Ace usara palabras complejas como ''hipótesis'' o ''involucradas''

-Y que los libros son increíbles-dijo al fin después de mucho pensarlo-Y ahora he formulado mi propia teoría de los libros

-¿Y cual es?-le pregunto su madre

-El que lee vive mil vidas antes de morir, el que no solamente una-dijo Ace con orgullo

-No podría haberlo hecho mejor-le dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba

* * *

**Ya que de seguro la mayoría no me conoce, voy a empezar diciendo lo mas importante, me llamo Mercedes pero pueden llamarme Mecha, planeo continuar este fic, solo que el por el momento un capitulo bastara. Si quieren otro, sobre alguna idea que tengan, pidanlo! **

**Con cariño, Mecha **


	2. Despedidas

**Capitulo 2: Despedidas**

**Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. Le agradezco a nightmare spirit zero por mandarme mi primer review y alentarme a continuar la historia. No se ustedes pero a mi me costaría separarme de mis padres y empezar a ser un superheroe, es por eso que decidí hacer esto para ver que es lo que siente Ace. **

* * *

Bitácora de Ace:

Hoy es el primer día, el primer día de mi nueva vida, no estoy seguro de como serán las cosas ahora, solo se que al fin tendré la oportunidad de ayudar a la gente. De ser una especie de ''superheroes'' ahora que lo recuerdo Zadavia, mi nueva jefa, dijo que seriamos protectores de Acmetropolis o algo así. Dijo que viviríamos en la torre mas grande de Acmetropolis, somos seis, aun no me memorizo todos los nombres de mis compañeros, pues solo los he visto dos veces y por un tiempo bastante corto. Solo me acuerdo de Lexi, una coneja mas o menos de mi edad, y de Rev un correcaminos, es difícil olvidarle luego que te da una larga conversación. Pero tengo el presentimiento que nos vamos a llevar bien a pesar de nuestras diferentes personalidades...

Ace miro su cuaderno leyendo las ultimas palabras, ¿Sera posible hacer amigos que son tan diferentes a ti? Ace suspiro, no iba a hacer fácil pero lo conseguiría

-!Ace!-lo llamo su padre desde de la sala

-Ya voy-dijo Ace al mismo tiempo que dejaba su cuaderno-Bitácora en el escritorio

-Hijo-dijo su padre cuando lo vio-Quiero que sepas que la única razón por lo que dejare que mi hijo de casi 16 años vaya a vivir solo es porque se que sera responsable

-Lo seré-le dijo Ace-¿Es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Que no sea responsable?

-Tambien esta el otro asunto-le dijo su padre-El de tus...problemas en los ojos

-Zadavia dice que es un don-dijo Ace-y que me va a enseñar como usarlos, ¿Temes que no pueda manejarlos?

-No es eso-le dijo su padre-Prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás bien

-Lo prometo-le dijo Ace a su padre

Nicolas Bunny, el padre de Ace lo miro con nostalgia, era idéntico a el en cuanto al físico, excepto por sus ojos, el mejor rasgo de su madre. No podría soportar perder lo único que le recordaba a ella, ni tampoco perder a su único hijo.

-De acuerdo, entonces-añadió su padre después de una larga pausa-tendré que dejarte ir

-Gracias-dijo Ace-No sabes lo feliz que seré ahora que se que quieres que lo haga

Nicolas sonrio pero en el fondo no se sentía feliz, no era fácil una despedida, y haberse despedido de su esposa y ahora de su hijo era algo que le iba a doler para siempre.

Ace tampoco estaba muy feliz, por un lado ansiaba convertirse en un superheroe y salvar personas, dar lo mejor de si, pero por otro lado, le costaba separarse de su familia que tanto amaba. Eso pensaba Ace cuando camino en dirección del cuarto de su hermana menor Haley para despedirse. Ella había estado enfadada con el todo la semana por haber tomado la decisión de irse sin decirle nada a ella.

Ace toco la puerta y Haley hizo como si no escuchara

-Haley, se que estas ahí-le dijo Ace

Haley Bunnny se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta para abrazar a su hermano

-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo-le dijo Ace algo sorprendido por el abrazo

-Lo estaba-le aseguro Haley-no me parece bien lo que hiciste y las cosas que nos ocultaste a mi y a mi padre por un tiempo, pero...

-¿Pero?-repitio Ace

-Pero no soy tan tonta como para dejar ir a mi hermano por quien sabe cuanto tiempo sin darle un abrazo-dijo Haley

Ace sonrió y la volvió abrazar, le costaba aceptar que extrañaría su hermana mucho mas que a su padre o a cualquier otra persona, ella había sido su mejor amiga, su única hermanita.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes que te vayas?-le pregunto Haley

-Claro-le dijo Ace-pregúntame lo que quieras

-¿Porque haces esto?-dijo Haley-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo o solo es otra cosa para experimentar?

Ace sonrió y entendió el motivo de la pregunta de Haley, últimamente había hecho muchas cosas sencillamente para experimentar. Había ido a estudiar Literatura y Letras en la preparatoria universitaria donde trabajaba su padre de maestro de matemáticas, sencillamente por el hecho de experimentar pues el dominaba esas materias excelentemente, ¿como no? si amaba leer y las letras se le daban muy bien. También había actuado como doble de artes marciales en una película, sencillamente para experimentar, pues luego le confeso que no le gustaba esa película, aunque las artes marciales se le daban bien. Había estudiado Mecanografía, Yoga, Leyes, Ciencia y Política, y aparentemente había sido una perdida de tiempo pues aun no sabia que carrera seguir.

-Porque siento que ahora que puedo ayudar a las personas y ser parte de algo importante, quiero hacerlo, de verdad quiero hacer esto-dijo Ace

Haley pareció satisfecha con la respuesta y le sonrió

-Ademas-añadió Ace a su hermana-la experimentación si servio para algo, aprendí artes marciales, y los escritores del barroco, también aprendí sobre poesía nunca nadie me enseño sobre poesía

-¿Y que tal las otras cosas?-pregunto Haley-Del curso de Mecanografía, no sirvió de nada, pues tu ya sabias escribir sin ver en el teclado

-Si, lo sabia-dijo Ace-pero vagamente, por el habito que tenia a escribir, me lo enseñaron con técnica y así aunque lo deje de practicar no me olvidare

-¿Y de las clases de Yoga?-pregunto Haley

-La Yoga es excelente-dijo Ace-ahora se como usar la meditación y me va a servir mucho, deberías intentarlo, deberías tomar una clase mas relajante y olvidarte de tanto deporte

-El deporte es lo mejor-le dijo Haley-de acuerdo, ya ni siquiera te preguntare que tuvieron de útiles las clases de Leyes y Política, y de Ciencia mucho menos

-También estudie música recuerdas, y aprendí a tocar el violín aunque no lo hago tan bien-dijo Ace

Haley no dijo nada y le sonrió a Ace, lo iba a echar tanto de menos en casa. Ace se despidió de su hermana con un beso y camino con dirección a su cuarto para ver las maletas que estaban listas en su cama, miro hacia la ventana y dijo en silencio: ''Espero que valga la pena'' ''Espero que este sea un nuevo comienzo''

* * *

**Se que en la serie no especifica que Ace haya hecho todas las cosas que se dicen arriba, solo lo de las artes marciales. Pero tengo una teoría de Ace, a el le gusta estudiar solo lo que le interesa, y es por eso que tomo esos cursos aparentemente sin importancia, porque le atrayeron de alguna forma u otra. En fin, espero que haya quedado claro. Espero que lo disfruten y que no olviden que espero reviews. Con cariño, Mecha. **


	3. Pesadillas, Platicas y un Amanecer

**Capitulo 3: Pesadillas, Platicas y un Amanecer**

**Quiero agradecer a Nightmare Spirit Zeno por seguir leyendo, y a mi hermano menor Fer por empezar a leer mi fic.**

* * *

Ace Bunny se levanto con el corazón agitado en medio de la noche, últimamente no podía dejar de soñar, y esos sueños pocas veces eran agradables. Esta noche había tenido un sueño extraño, muy aterrador, soñó con su propia muerte, pero no fue una muerte tranquila sino una violenta, soñó que se caía de un edificio.

Ace cerro los ojos tratando de volver a dormir pero no consiguió hacerlo, le inquietaba mucho el sueño que había tenido y le preocupaba que fuera hacerse realidad. Ace se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su armario, en la parte de arriba habían varias libros ordenados al azar, de ahí saco su ejemplar de ''Diccionario de Sueños'' y prendió la luz de su lampara.

-Vamos a ver, Morir, Matar,... aquí esta Muerte-dijo Ace ubicándose en la pagina para leerla:

**_''Los sueños de muerte no anuncian la muerte física, solo afirman que algo ha muerto, que algo desaparece. Puede tratarse de una relación, un amor, una amistad, o simplemente una cualidad o un defecto, algo intimo y personal que solo conocemos nosotros''_**

Ace suspiro, al menos no iba a morir. Se sentía extraño, buscando la definición de muerte en su diccionario de sueños en la noche, ademas que nunca había tenido miedo de morir, pensaba que era algo natural e inevitable, por eso nunca había renegado de la muerte de su madre.

Ace dejo el libro en su lugar pero luego se hallo demasiado despierto como para intentar dormir. Decidió que ya que no podía ni quería dormir , ir a la sala y sentarse en el sofá a ver algo de televisión.

Ace salio de su cuarto y se fue a la sala, se veía diferente la torre de Acmetropolis de noche, afortunadamente había dejado de tener miedo a la oscuridad desde hace 12 años, se dirigió al sofá para sentarse.

-¿Que hace aquí, jefe?-pregunto una voz detrás de el

Ace voltio y destinguio la cara de Lexi Bunny en la oscuridad, Ace retrocedió

-¿Lo asuste, Jefe?-pregunto ella

-No-respondió Ace-y por favor mi nombre es Ace no jefe, yo te digo Lexi, no te digo...bueno el punto es que te digo Lexi

-De acuerdo, Ace-dijo Lexi pronunciando muy lentamente su nombre para gravarlo-¿Que hace aqui?

-Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo-dijo Ace

-Yo vine por un poco de agua-dijo Lexi-a veces me da sed en la madrugada

-¿Como? ¿Es de madrugada?-pregunto Ace

-Si, son las 4 a.m, jef...Ace-dijo Lexi

-Guau-dijo Ace-Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, me despertó una pesadilla y decidí venir aquí

-¿Una pesadilla?-pregunto Lexi-¿Que soñaste?

-Algo sin importancia-dijo Ace pero cuando pensaba marcharse se detuvo a ver a Lexi, quien se servia un poco de agua y la bebía. La luz de la cocina estaba prendida y Ace pudo observarla. Traía un pijama de seda rosa con algunas manchas verdes, Lexi también miro a Ace viendo su pijama amarilla.

-¿Quieres algo?-pregunto Lexi al ver la mirada de Ace, como queriendo decir algo

-No gracias-dijo Ace-no me gusta comer o beber muy de noche, o bueno en la madrugada

-Que extraño, yo soy opuesta-dijo Lexi

Ace sonrió y le dijo a Lexi:

-¿Quieres conversar en el sillón?

-Claro-dijo Lexi-¿Sabes que es bueno?

-¿Que?-pregunto Ace

-Un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos a estas horas-dijo Lexi-nada es mas delicioso, ¿Quieres uno? Yo si quiero

-De acuerdo-dijo Ace-Quiero una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos

Lexi sonrió y se puso a hacer los chocolates y a sacar los malvaviscos de la bolsa

Ace se sentó en el sofá y Lexi hizo lo siguiente con las tazas de chocolate y los malvaviscos

-Gracias-dijo Ace tomando la taza

-No hay de que-dijo Lexi-Pero cuéntame, ¿Que fue lo que soñaste?

-Soñé que estaba en un gran edificio y me caí, y morí-dijo Ace

-Que lindo sueño-dijo Lexi con ironía

-Lo se-dijo Ace-pero en mi diccionario de sueños dice que soñar con la muerte no significa que te vayas a morir, sino que muere una relación, una amistad, un amor, o un defecto o cualidad, o tengo por que preocuparme, no voy a morir

-¿Y entonces?-dijo Lexi

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Ace

-Entonces ¿que ha muerto, una relación, una amistad, un amor, un defecto o una cualidad?-pregunto Lexi

-No estoy seguro, puede que sea una relación-dijo Ace-mi relación con mi hermana se ha muerto para siempre

-No lo creo-dijo Lexi-Yo también extraño a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero no creo que nuestra relación se halla muerto para siempre

-Ojala fuera así-dijo Ace-pero no puedo asegurar que las cosas no cambiaran, solo han pasado una semana desde que me mude aquí pero siento que han pasado años

Lexi sonrió, se notaba de lo mucho que quería Ace a su hermana

-Yo también me siento así a veces-dijo Lexi-generalmente me enfoco en mi música para olvidar la tristeza

-¿Te gusta la música?-pregunto Ace

-Me encanta-dijo Lexi-A sido mi mas fiel compañera por años, me gusta también tocar la guitarra y componer canciones, aunque a mis padres no les gusta

-Yo toco el violín un poco, hace poco también recibí clases de teoría de la música Escucho música a veces, pero creo que prefiero los libros, me gusta leer, también escribo, aunque debo decir que lo hago bastante mal-dijo Ace

-No lo creo-dijo Lexi-creo que yo juzgare eso, leo muy poco pero bastara para juzgar

-De acuerdo-dijo Ace-tal vez algún día me puedas mostrar tus composiciones

-Encantada, Ace-dijo Lexi

Ace y Lexi siguieron conversando de muchas cosas mientras tomaban el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, Ace termino aceptando que no había nada mejor que el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Al cabo de un rato Lexi le dijo:

-Van a ser las 6, ¿sabes de que es hora?

-No, ¿de que es?-pregunto Ace sorprendido que hayan pasado dos horas tan rápidamente

-De ver el Amanecer, obvio-dijo Lexi-No me digas que nunca has visto un amanecer

-No te lo diré-dijo Ace-pero nunca he visto uno

-Por favor, ya estas muy grande como para no haber visto un amanecer-dijo Lexi-eso se puede arreglar

Lexi llevo a Ace a la ventana y le dijo:

-Contempla tu primer amanecer

Ace lo miro, no podía creerlo, era la cosa mas bonita que había visto, le atraía tanto el azul perfecto del cielo, poco antes de salir el sol

-Es maravilloso-dijo Ace-Lexi, he estado tan ciego

-Lo se, ahora ya nunca lo estarás

* * *

**¿Que tal les pareció? A mi me gusto mucho, pero no puedo decir que esto fue difícil de hacer pues los personajes parecían hablar en mi cabeza por días. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así, mandenme un review.**


	4. Amarillo

**Capitulo 4: Amarillo**

**Esto es algo que se ocurrió al ver una revista con colores, y pensé si los loonatics tenían sus colores para identificarse, era porque ellos lo habían elegido así, esto es como sucedió. **

* * *

El amarillo era el color de la luz, del oro, de los girasoles, del sol. Por eso Ace le gustaba el amarillo mas que cualquier otro color, porque a pesar de ser el color de sus cosas favoritas también era el color de la alegría, la felicidad, la inteligencia y la energía. Siempre le había parecido que el amarillo reclamaba atención, como si dijera: ''Mirenme, soy amarillo'' Ace sonría al pensar en esa frase y se sentía extraño al pensar que un color pudiera hablar y expresarse.

Pero a pesar de que era una idea de lo mas loca, Ace siempre la había creído, por eso le prestaba mas atención a las cosas amarillas que a las otras cosas. Pensaba en el amarillo cuando veía el sol y cuando veía girasoles en su jardín y también pensó en el amarillo cuando Zadavia le pregunto por el color de su traje.

-Es necesario que tengan trajes especiales-explico ella un día-deben usarlos cuando combatan el crimen

-¿Los trajes tienen que ser iguales?-pregunto Pato con aburrimiento, si duda, la idea de usar algo que todos usarían no le agradaba para nada, a Pato le gustaba resaltar siempre, y Ace lo sabia luego de convivir un mes con el

-Deben ser parecido pero no iguales-dijo Zadavia-parecidos para se distinga que son del mismo equipo, pero distintos, porque obviamente son personas distintas y cada uno debe tener su color favorito

-¿Color favorito? La verdad no-dijo Pato, Rev y Thec asintieron como estar de acuerdo

-Yo si tengo un color favorito-dijo Lexi-Es el rosa

-Bueno, si quieres tu traje sera negro y rosa-dijo Zadavia

-El Rosa representa a una persona cariñosa, sensible, tierna, con dotes artísticos y emocionales-dijo Ace a Lexi sin poder contenerse

-Que coincidencia, acabas de mencionar a la persona que yo soy-dijo Lexi-¿Sabes el significado de algún otro color?

-El amarillo, el naranja, el verde...-dijo Ace-creo que esos son los únicos, y el rojo creo

-¿Que representa el naranja?-pregunto Pato a Ace

-El naranja representa a una persona creativa, aventurera y valiente-dijo Ace

-Genial, mi traje sera naranja, Zadavia-dijo Pato

-Muy bien-dijo Zadavia-negro y naranja, ¿y ustedes chicos?

-Nunca he creído en esas creencias que los colores o los sueños, o lo que sea representan algo-dijo Thec-no esta comprobado científicamente por lo tanto es improbable y relativo

-Si, pero es divertido asociarse a un color-le contradijo Rev-¿Que significa el rojo Ace?

-El rojo representa a alguien imaginativo, activo, enérgico, sencillo, humilde y espontaneo-dijo Ace-o al menos eso recuerdo, pero creo que tu ya lo sabias

-Lo intuía, soy todas las cosas que nombraste-dijo Rev-ademas el rojo siempre me gusto

-¿Entonces tu traje sera rojo, Rev?-pregunto Zadavia

-Si, Zadavia-dijo Rev-y pienso que Thas deberia ser el color purpura ya sabes porque significa a una persona emocional, poco comunicativa, practica...

Ace dejo de escuchar a Rev, normalmente se sentía frustrado cuando hablaba y hablaba, sin embargo Zadavia pareció escuchar a Rev hasta el final por que dijo:

-Si, creo que ese color le queda a Thas, gracias por la sugerencia, solo quedan ustedes dos chicos-dijo Zadavia refiriéndose a Ace y Thec

Ace estaba a punto de decir la respuesta que sabia de toda la vida pero Thec se le adelanto

-Me gustaría saber que significa el color verde, una vez me dijeron que ese era mi color, no le tome importancia pero ya que todos aqui parecen misteriosamente ser lo que sus colores favoritos son, no me queda alternativa

Ace se rió y le dijo:

-El verde es el color de la armonía, la naturaleza, la esperanza, el crecimiento, los ideales-dijo Ace

-Bueno no creo que yo me lleve bien con la naturaleza pero si duda si con la esperanza y el crecimiento, me gustaría un mundo en armonía, y siempre sigo mis ideales,-dijo Thec

-Entonces el verde es para ti-dijo Ace-Mi color es el Amarillo, Zadavia

-De acuerdo, ya que todos han hablado de sus colores, ¿que significa el tuyo Ace?-pregunto Zadavia

-El mio, representa a alguien inteligente, juguetón, optimista, alegre, divertido, a alguien a que le guste que le presten atención dijo Ace-creo que yo soy todo lo que nombre, y creo que también llamo la atención

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a un anónimo por mandarme un review en el capitulo anterior, al menos tengo una persona que me apoya en este fic. **

**Con cariño, Mecha.**


	5. Hacerse mayor

**Capitulo 5: Hacerse mayor**

**Estoy de vuelta! Con un capitulo que debí hacer antes pero se me paso, espero que les guste y que manden bonitos reviews. En este capitulo iremos al pasado a ver la infancia de nuestro Ace. **

* * *

La mañana del 21 de Agosto era calurosa y pacifica, y el pequeño Ace Bunny miraba el cielo con una mirada de tristeza y desolación. Hace dos días había sido el centro máximo de las atenciones ya que había sido su cumpleaños numero 5 y sus padres habían considerado que una fiesta infantil era lo justo, pero ahora, había sido desplazado al olvido por una niña recién nacida. Su hermana, cuya definición tadovia no conocía había nacido ese día muy temprano en la mañana queriendo dar una sorpresa. Ace no tenia idea de lo que era esa niña y mucho lo que iba a ser por eso estaba lleno de dudas y temores.

Hace mas de 2 meses sus padres lo habían preparado todo para el nacimiento de su hijita, habían preparado el nombre, la cuna, la ropa que usaría en la casa y en la calle, el cuarto y todos los juguetes. Ace recordaba una conversación con su madre sobre eso.

-¿Para que son todas estas cosas?-dijo Ace a su madre tocando los peluches de rosa y las muñecas

-Ya te lo dije, para tu hermana que puede llegar en cualquier momento-dijo su madre

-Papá me dijo que faltaban dos meses para que naciera mi hermana-dijo Ace

-Tu padre dijo lo mismo sobre ti, pero llegaste dos meses antes de lo planeado, querido Ace-dijo su madre

-¿Que es una hermana?-dijo Ace

-Una hermana es un ser que debes cuidar y proteger, los hermanos crecen juntos, tienen la misma sangre, el mismo origen-le dijo su madre-Ace, jamas sientas celos de tu hermana, amala, ayudala. Si algún día tu tienes algo que tu hermana no, comparte. Tiendele la mano. Pocas cosas te pueden causar un daño espiritual mas profundo que vivir enemistado con un hermano. Los hermanos se necesitan mutuamente. Forman parte de la vida del otro, y al separarse abren heridas que duelen para toda la vida

El pequeño Ace nunca olvido esas palabras pero en ese instante le costaba seguirlas, ¿como no sentir celos de ella si lo había desplazado del centro de atención hacia la periferia? ¿Como amarla si no la conocía, no sabia quien era ni como era? Ace se recostó contra la ventana pensando en las preguntas, de repente escucho un llanto fuerte y se sobresalto. ¿Que había pasado? se pregunto mientras se acercaba al cuarto de su hermana.

Su madre estaba arrullandola como lo había hecho toda la mañana, Ace se retiro pero inmediatamente giro en dirección contrario y con curiosidad se acerco, su madre acababa de depositarla en su cuna y la mecía con tranquilidad, por temor a interrumpir esa tranquilidad, el pequeño Ace se acerco lenta y silenciosamente a la cuna de su hermana. Ace no era tan alto para mirar que contenía el interior de la cuna por lo tanto solo seguio la cuna con sus ojos y escucho como su madre le susurraba a la bebe una canción en voz baja.

Ariana, madre de Ace, se percato que Ace sentía mucho miedo y curiosidad, por lo tanto lo alzo cuidadosamente y le permitió ver lo que había en la cuna. _''Es hermosa''_ fue lo primero que pensó Ace al ver a su hermanita durmiendo en la cuna. Era tan pequeña, tan diferente a el, que le costaba creer que eran de la misma sangre y que venían de lo mismo.

-¿Como la cuidare?-pregunto Ace en silencio

-No te preocupes querido, con el tiempo lo sabrás, cuidar a un ser amado es una muestra de madurez, y como hermano mayor deberás madurar para cuidar de tu hermana-le dijo su madre-pero todo a su tiempo

-No se como hacerme mayor-dijo Ace-pero haré todo lo posible para protegerla

Ace sintió que decía esas palabras con el corazón y sus miedos y temores desparecieron al ver ese bello rostro que ahora le sonreía cariñosamente

-Mamá, ¿Como se llama?-pregunto Ace

-¿Como quieres que se llame?-le pregunto su madre

-Hoy he leído en el periódico sobre el cometa Haley,que es un cometa grande y brillante que órbita alrededor del Sol cada 76 años-dijo Ace-Anoche, ha aparecido

-Eso es muy interesante querido-le dijo su madre-¿pero que tiene que ver con tu hermana?

-Quiero que se llame Haley, mamá-dijo Ace-me parece un nombre encantador, para una niña encantadora

-Me parece perfecto, querido-dijo su madre-es un nombre perfecto

Ace volvio a mirar a Haley quien nuevamente sonría

De ese día Ace había creído en las palabras de su madre, ella era parte de el como el de ella. La necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba por el momento mas, pero con el paso del tiempo se haría una relación equitativa. Ahora conocía otra cosa a demás de los juegos y diversiones, ahora debía ser responsable para Haley.

* * *

**Para empezar agradecer a Nightmare spirit zero por seguir leyendo y mandarme un review. Segundo, hay detalles que la serie no se dicen lo se, pero era necesario inventarlos debido a que se sabe muy poco sobre Ace. Este capitulo es mas que nada tierno, por una unión fraternal, pues considero que no hay unión mas grande como el de los hermanos, yo lo se porque tengo hermanos y los necesito y ellos también a mi.**

**Con cariño, Mecha **


	6. La Bitácora

**Capitulo 6: La Bitácora **

**¿Recuerdan que Ace tenia un cuaderno-Bitacora en el segundo capitulo?, así es como lo obtuvo **

* * *

Ace Bunny se levanto temprano y corrió a la cocina, sabia lo que le esperaba, un desayuno especial por ser el día de su cumpleaños, cumplía 10 años por fin, luego de tanto tiempo. Ace entro a la cocina y la encontró vacía, no había desayuno ni nada. Ace se sorprendió y desilusiono bastante pero fingió no estarlo cuando al cabo de un rato entro su padre con su hermana.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo el con tristeza-¿Quieres desayunar o ya desayunaste?

-No, no he desayunado-dijo Ace con la misma tristeza

-Hermano, mamá me dijo que cuando tuvieras 10 años iríamos a acampar-dijo la pequeña Haley

-No creo que hagamos eso ahora, Haley, creo que tendrás que esperar-dijo Ace

-Para nada hijo-dijo su padre-el plan sigue en marcha, y ahora que lo recuerdo me parece que debo un desayuno especial

Ace sonrió y dijo:

-No lo olvidaste

-Claro que no-le dijo su padre-también tengo que darte algo, mi regalo te lo di hace dos días pero falta de tu madre

Ace pensó que su padre bromeaba ya que su madre había muerto hace 6 meses. Su padre se fue a su oficina y de el saco una caja pequeña

-Tu mamá quería dártelo en tu décimo cumpleaños-dijo su padre-no es gran cosa, pero...

-No importa lo que sea, es fantástico-dijo Ace mientra abría la caja, se encontró con un cuaderno pequeño y de hojas blancas

-¿Un libro en blanco?-pregunto Ace

-Debe ser para escribir-dijo su padre-se que te gusta inventar historias, se las cuentas a Haley cada noche, tal vez te gustaría escribirlas

-No esta mal, gracias-dijo Ace aunque no estaba convencido de la utilidad del cuaderno

Ese día Ace la paso bien acampando, no era lo mismo sin su madre, pero tenia que acostumbrarse al hecho que la había perdido para siempre y que nunca la volvería a ver

* * *

Bitácora de Ace:

No estoy seguro si escribir mis pensamientos sirva de algo pero lo tenia que intentar, después de todo para algo tenia que servir este cuaderno y no le he hallado uso estos últimos tres años, si así es, no he usado mi regalo hasta hoy, luego de tres años. Bueno se que mi madre me dio este cuaderno para recurrir a el para escribir mis historias y pensamientos, era algo que ella hacia, siempre me gustaba cuando me leía sus poemas, su bitácora la tengo justo aquí, estaba leyéndola ya que pensé que no le importaría. Dice aquí mucho sobre su vida, desde que nacimos Haley y yo, hasta casi una semana antes de su muerte, quien diría que se moriría yéndose de viaje de trabajo, mi padre no me quiso decir las verdaderas razones pero yo las he investigado por mi cuenta, no me parece bien ocultarle a un niño una verdad importante aunque no tenga edad para saberlo. Bueno aunque yo ya no soy un niño, tengo 13 años recién cumplidos pero me siento mas mayor, debido a todas las cosas de las que soy responsable, para empezar de Haley, de mi padre y de todo lo que gira alrededor de esta familia. En fin, únicamente quería charlar un poco, ya que no tengo nada interesante que contar, siempre es la misma rutina cotidiana, aburrida y despreocupada. Me gustaría que ocurriera algo que vale la pena de verdad.

Sinceramente, Ace

Ace miro su cuaderno con expresión de satisfactoria, lo había logrado, había podido escribir sus pensamientos en el cuaderno, era como hablarle a alguien sabiendo que nunca obtendrías respuestas, pero no importaba, al menos lo estaba usando para algo y eso era un buen final para un nuevo comienzo

* * *

Al trascurso de los años Ace había escrito semanalmente en el cuaderno, también había escrito algunas historias, principalmente las historias favoritas de Haley, pues descubría que por mas que su imaginación a la hora de crear historias era grande no era capaz de recordar todos los detalles de ella, por eso las escribía con la esperanza de no olvidarlas jamas, al inicio pensó en que serian de ellas cuando Haley creciera, un día seria lo bastante mayor para olvidarse de las historias de cuentos. Ace suspiro y volvió a escribir en su bitácora.

Bitácora de Ace:

Esto debí haberlo escrito hace dos días, ¡Ya estoy aquí! en la torre de Acmetropolis, como mis compañeros, los Loonatics, aun no puedo llamarlos amigos, estoy feliz aunque angustiado por haber dejado a papá y a Haley solos, espero que estén bien, estos días han sido mas que nada difíciles como un montón de entrenamiento y ejercicios, a pesar que Zadavia nunca esta aquí se comunica a diario con nosotros y nos prepara ejercicios de calentamiento, yo ya sabia artes marciales pero ahora estoy practicando a usar la espada con un programa muy extraño que instalaron. Zadavia me ha prestado una espada muy buena y dice que si entreno lo suficiente con ella me la regalara, a ninguno de mis compañeros le ha ofrecido una espada y me alegra poder destacar en algo, a Doc le a regalado un cuarto mucho mas grande que el de nosotros porque necesita hacer inventos, también le ha ofrecido el sótano y todos los lugares a su disposición no estoy celoso, a todos nos a dado algo, es muy generosa, aunque también algo mandona.

Con alegria, Ace

* * *

Bitácora de Ace:

¿A que no adivinas lo que ha pasado? Zadavia me nombrado Líder de los loonatics, al inicio pensé que bromeaba al decirme que tenia todas las actitudes que ella buscaba en un líder, dijo que era inteligente, tenia iniciativa, era optimista, creativo, reconocía mis errores y buscaba mejorarlos. No negare que me sentí muy halagado cuando lo dijo pero pensé que lo había dicho simplemente como un cumplido pero resulto que les digo a los demás que acaba de nombrarme su líder y que tendrían que obedecerme. Al inicio no me gusto, no quería que ellos me vieran diferente como si ocupara un cargo mas elevado pero los demás parecieron aceptarlo con normalidad, el único que se opuso fue Pato quien argumentaba que no había habido ninguna votación ni elección y que no era justo. Se muy bien que no lo dijo por tener algo en contra mio simplemente lo dijo porque el quería ser el líder lo veía en sus ojos, no me enfade, al contrario quise sonar lo mas feliz con este trabajo y se lo agradecía infinitamente pero en el fondo, en el fondo no quería hacerlo.

* * *

Bitácora de Ace:

Hemos tenido nuestra primera misión como equipo, fue sencilla, simplemente salvar a unas personas que iban en ómnibus que iba a estrellarse, la misión fue todo un éxito, salvamos a la gente y no hubo ningún herido, se sintió bien hacerlo y me gusto cuando las personas nos aplaudieron. Zadavia esta muy orgullosa de nosotros y nos lo dijo hoy y ayer casi todo el día ya me esta gustando esto de ser líder aunque siempre les recuerdo que fuera del trabajo soy simplemente Ace, una persona igual a ellos, y que no quiere destacar por mas que lo hace normalmente. Zadavia nos ha hecho unos trajes muy buenos, el mio es amarillo con negro y el de los demás de los colores que eligieron de acuerdo a su personalidad, me parece haberte comentado que mi color siempre ha sido el amarillo así que lo pedí de ese color

Orgullosamente, Ace

* * *

**Hola, estoy de regreso y nuevamente le agradezco a nightmare Spirit Zero por mandar un review. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Para aclarar, cada cosa extraordinaria que le paso a Ace esta escrita en su bitácora, desde el día que descubrió que tenia poderes hasta el día en la que se convirtieron en guardianes del universo en el ultimo cap de la serie. Solo que no lo escribí porque ya se sabe los capítulos. **

**El del día que Ace descubrió que tenia poderes lo voy a hacer pero en su respectivo capitulo. Con cariño, Mecha. **


End file.
